


Pudge gets a boyfriend

by Whovinobuscus



Series: The Various Stories of Chip and Miles [1]
Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: M/M, i hope this was tolerable, i thought it my duty to make it happen, so thats what i did, so there was no fanfiction on these assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pudge and the Colonel become gay homo babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudge gets a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the LfA tag the other day and I saw no fanfiction of Miles and Chip. It honestly shocked me. And most of the fanfiction is about the After and I just. I couldn't read it. So I decided to make this little gem.

"I'm in a mood, Pudge."

I just barely glance up from my textbook to see the Colonel storm into the room. And he's right; A mood he is definitely in. His cheeks are flushed red and his hair is disheveled. I'm not even gonna lie—He looks pretty sexy like that.

(You can totally forget I said that, by the way.)

"What kind of mood?" I ask, turning my attention back to the text. What class is this from?

The Colonel plops down on the couch beside me, letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. I'm just close enough to him to where I can smell his breath. Cigarette smoke and mint gum. Refreshing.

"I'm in a bitchy mood," he says when his sighing is complete. "Alaska sucks. Takumi sucks. You suck too."

"I haven't yet."

"This is no time to be making jokes, Pudge." He's trying to sound irritable, but I can hear the smile in his voice. 

There is a long silence, and I finally bring myself to look up at him. He looks the same as before, but a little different. His hair is still disheveled, but his cheeks have turned a light shade of pink, and there is a faint smile on his face. I can honestly say that I have never found another human being more attractive. So I do what everyone wishes they could do to an attractive person.

I kiss him.

His lips are warm and they feel perfect against mine. I can tell that he's hesitant to kiss back, but soon enough, his lips are moving in perfect sync with mine. His mouth tastes just like his breath smells, and it's strange, but I feel like I can't get enough of it.

I practically toss the book to the floor, causing it to land with a loud thud. The Colonel jumps, and a quiet laugh escapes me, but I don't pull away. I place my hands on his shoulders and less than gracefully make my way into his lap. (Well, my legs are on either side of his thighs. Is that really considered in his lap?) 

I feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling us closer together, my chest pressed against his. I shudder at the contact, and its the Colonel's turn to laugh. 

Throughout all that, I didn't even realize my mouth was open. But the Colonel did, and he decides to take full advantage of that. 

I soon feel his tongue, warm and wet, sliding in against mine. And I can't seem to help myself at all—I let a moan escape. 

Things just get more heated from there.

It's obvious that he's in control, from the way his tongue is moving to the position of his arms. He even finds the strength to grind against me at one point. 

I think: 'This is going to go so much further.'  
I think: 'I've never done this before.'  
I think: 'But I don't even care.'

The Colonel had a different idea in mind, though. I whine as I feel him pull away, a thin bridge of saliva connecting our tongues.

"Alaska'll be here soon," He says with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to get caught, would we, Miles?"

It's one of the first times I've ever heard him address me by my real name. It sends a chill down my spine. I feel goosebumps. 

"N-No, Chip."

He doesn't even object to me calling him that. Just accepts it like the truth. He plants a soft, barely kiss on my lips before motioning to his shoulder. I place my head there, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I move my arms down some to loosely wrap them around his chest and close my eyes.

It's a nice feeling, having him just hold me after all that. We didn't take things where I thought we would, and I'm kind of glad about that.

Just the tiniest bit disappointed, though.

\+ + +

I must have fallen asleep, because I feel groggy the next time my eyes open. My eyes adjusting to the light, I lift my head to look around, but a hand pushes it back down against something warm.

Chip.

I want to leap up, look around and ask where Alaska is, but I'm too tired and Chip's shoulder is really comfortable. 

"Wouldn't have ever thought you were the type, Pudge." 

I look over to see Alaska sitting beside Chip, her focus on a video game. The television is muted; I guess they didn't want to disturb me.

"It was like an attack. Just a sudden kiss," Chip says, and I can tell he's smiling. "I liked it, though."

"Well, as long as Pudge has someone to love that I approve of, the world is at balance." Alaska reaches over and ruffles my hair. 

"Not the hair," I whine, although it comes out hoarse. I shouldn't speak after just waking up. 

"Hush, Miles," Chip says, his grip on me tightening. "Just melt into my warm embrace. Seek my warmth."

"That sounds like the name of a bad porn film," Alaska says, laughing.

"Your life is a bad porn film," Chip retorts.

"Oh, the burn. I'll need some liquid ice to soothe it."

"Let's not have drunk Alaska make an appearance tonight," I say, frowning and earning a laugh out of both of them.

"Fine, Pudge. It was only going to be a celebratory drink, though."

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes. " 'Celebratory.' "

"Welp, I guess I'll leave you homo babies alone for the night," Alaska says, getting up and stretching, then heading for the door. "Don't have sex without my blessing."

"Can't promise anything." Chip says, looking down at me. He's smirking again.

Alaska just scoffs and leaves the room, and Chip and I find ourselves staring at each other for a long while.

And we start laughing.

Not at Alaska, not because one of us made a funny face. We just had a sudden realization of, 'Holy shit, this is happening and soon everyone is going to know and I don't fucking care.'

"I love you, Miles." Chip says, soft and lovingly. Then his eyes widen slightly and his smile fades. "Shit, was that— Did I say that too early?"

I laugh, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I love you too, Chip."

I feel him physically relax, and he lets out a content sigh, sliding his fingers through my hair.

And I have to say, that for the first time since I arrived at Culver Creek, I truly feel like I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly only hope that this was tolerable. It took two days to finish, so it may not be as good as I think. I just hope anyone who read this enjoyed it.


End file.
